


mutuals

by crispy777 (orphan_account)



Series: ‘for now’ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, M/M, Moving On, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crispy777
Summary: *PLEASE READ PREVIOUS WORK*[based off of kwon jin-ah and sam kim’s duet: “for now”]like a fool, donghyuck meets mark again:to meet his new girlfriend.





	mutuals

they stand in front of each other awkwardly in front of the park fountain.

it had been a month since donghyuck had broken up with mark, and left himself heartbroken, despite still being in love with him. he cursed at himself for accepting the invitation to meet mark’s new girlfriend.

“i’m such a fucking dumbass,” donghyuck thought bitterly as he sat in front of them. mark’s girlfriend, eunji, was… well, she was a good match. donghyuck bit his lip. what was the point in him being here? was mark trying to taunt him or something? or is he really that dense? why did he even say yes to this?

_ hey baby baby, _

_ i think you’re right _

_ the girl standing next to you and smiling; _

_ she’s really pretty _

the first thing he noticed about her was that she was short. shorter than him and mark. actually, scratch that, the first thing he noticed was that she was a girl.

her skin was pale, a stark contrast to donghyuck’s sun kissed skin, and her hair was long and wispy; it rested on her head delicately. everything about her seemed soft. so different from himself.

_ “maybe i wasn’t so special if you managed to move on so quickly?” _

_ for a while, _

_ i thought we fit really well together, _

_ but i think the person right next to you now _

_ is better. _

he eyed their linked hands with slight envy. he glanced up at eunji. she met his stare with a warm smile.

mark grinned widely, swinging their hands lightly.

“eunji, this is my friend donghyuck. donghyuck, this is my girlfriend, eunji.” he introduced them. donghyuck gave her a tight smile and exchanged greetings. he watched as mark kissed the top of her head, eunji giggling shyly at the affection. they edged closer together, comfortably, and asked if donghyuck wanted to join them to eat at a nearby cafe.

he declined politely.

his heart hurt.

_ she seems pretty, she seems nice _

_ you seem good, you seem comfortable; _

_ more than when you used to be with me _

_ honestly, it hurts a little _

_ though i’m smiling in front of you _

_ … _

_ there’s so much to say but i’ll stop here _

donghyuck waved goodbye weakly, and quickly left without looking back. he wasn’t sure if he could look at the couple without shedding a few tears.

  
  
  
  
  
  


mark held eunji’s hand tightly. her hand was smaller, and smoother than his. 

<strike> _ is it wrong to miss holding his hand? _ </strike>

eunji was gentle, soft curves and delicate promises of love. she was a far cry from donghyuck. but they both were fiery, and playful; not afraid to banter with mark. (and more, but mark’s afraid that he‘d be telling himself the truth if he went further). yet mark couldn’t help but feel a tinge of longing when he called him today. mark thought he was over donghyuck after their break up, yet… 

_ baby baby, _

_ i think you’re right. _

_ the person next to you right now _

_ can’t fill your spot _

_ i thought my days without you would be fine _

_ but when I see myself looking for someone like you _

_ i don’t think i got over you _

sometimes mark wonders if he should have fought more for their relationship. but it’s hard, to have to hide their relationship from the public, from their family. when his mother asked when he was going to find a nice girl to date, he suddenly started to think about it more; how his family would react to them, if they’d disown him because he wouldn’t be able to give them children. maybe, during that time, he must have distanced himself from donghyuck, and maybe ‘fallen out of love’. (could he really say that, if he’s acting like this?)

_ i don’t know why i’m being like this _

_ why did i call you out here like a fool? _

_ i can’t call you anything else but a friend now _

_ but i still look for you and i hate myself for that _

did he rush into this? mark kissed her head lightly, and pulled her closer to him. maybe if he held her a bit, he’d know.

<strike> _ he doesn’t. _ </strike>

when donghyuck declined his invitation, he couldn’t help but hurt. 

“i guess it’s justified, since we are no longer together.” he thought as he watched his ex walk away into the crowd, before disappearing. 

“should we go?” eunji speaks next to him. mark flinches, before smiling weakly and nodding. they walk away in the opposite direction.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ i’m hurting so much right now _

_ honestly, when I see you _

_ i still shake but _

_ yeah, i’ll say goodbye _

_ there’s so much to say but i’ll stop here. _

**Author's Note:**

> the ending lyrics can be seen from both POV’s,


End file.
